


Auror's Helper

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Duelling, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Great Hall, Kissing, Married Couple, Romance, Teaching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 18





	Auror's Helper

“Attention!” Dumbledore stood up from the breakfast table and walked to the front to make his speech. “This reminder is for 7th years, rest of the students may continue to enjoy their breakfast.”

Sighs escaped from 7th years when they looked at Dumbledore with their unpressed expressions, his speeches were always boring and in the early morning they would be even more unbearable.

“You have been told that there will be introduction days about different jobs of wizarding world. And today is the beginning of these days! Our first guest will be an auror, I assume most of you will be very interested in that guest since auror is one the most popular jobs. You will meet with her on your 3rd period in the gardens, your professors will be escorting you.” Dumbledore eyed the students for a second before continuing with his speech. Their grumpy expression has left its place to an excited one right now. “That’s all for now, please enjoy your breakfast.”

The time passed so slowly for the students during their first 2 classes, they couldn’t pay attention to their classes at all because they were way too excited to meet the auror who Dumbledore mentioned. Especially Gryffindors were extra happy since their third period was potions with Professor Snape, they couldn’t wish for a better timing for that job introduction. Finally the time has come and all four houses went to the gardens with the professors. Soon after they all heard a swoosh above their heads and someone landed in front of them with her broom. You took your goggles and hair tie off, flipped your hair to free them, then smiled cheekily at the students. Some boys were watching you with their jaw dropped open, nobody was expecting the auror to look like a model but there you were with your perfect hair and in cool leather clothes.

“Hello fellows!” you cheered happily and waved at them, you were radiating such a positive energy and it brought smiles to the students’ faces.

“Let’s meet! I am Y/N Y/L/N.” You peeped at your husband Severus’s way with a smirk, he just rolled his eyes at you. You were keeping your marriage in secret to avoid any dangers towards any of you two also to avoid any gossips. But you knew very well Severus hated the fact that you had to use your maiden name, many men were trying to flirt with you thinking you are single and Severus wanted to curse each and every one of them. “I am an auror for 15 years and I spent 5 years of it in America. I can say I faced many different dangers during these years, we will talk about pros and cons of the job then I will show you some defensive spells. Deal?”

The students nodded excitedly while positioning in a half circle shape around you to have a better view. Two Gryffindor boys were making their ways to the front while talking, they weren’t aware that someone was listening them.

“I don’t know how old she is but damn look at her arse!” Blond haired boy said to his friend but before his friend could reply, the boy received a slap on his head by the potions master.

“Severus! Don’t hit the kids!” Minerva McGonagall snapped at him frowning.

“They were being disrespectful… towards the auror.” Severus grunted.

“I wasn’t, really!” the boy looked at you, when he made sure your attention was on him then he continued. “I was just saying how beautiful you are, Miss Y/L/N.” He grinned when you made your way to him.

“Oh dear boy, I would thank you if I haven’t heard what you actually said.” You raised an eyebrow at him smirking evilly while his face turned into a deep red, he tried to apologize but his tongue wasn’t cooperating with him at all. “Next time be more careful around an experienced auror. We can hear the things that you think they are secrets and we can see the things that supposed to be hidden from us. You would be thinking that you fooled us but you would be the one who is fooled in reality.” You walked back to the centre with confidence. Severus was amazed how you tore this kid apart just with your words and he felt like he fell in love with you all over again. After that little interruption, you started to talk about being an auror. You started with the basics then followed with some funny memories to cheer the students and keep their attention on you. You received some questions from curious students and you answered each question carefully.

“Anymore questions?” you took a look at each student. “No? okay. Then let the fun begins! I will show how you can defence yourself in dangerous situations. I am sure you learnt about them in your DADA classes in theory but seeing them in reality will make a difference and you will understand them better in my opinion.” You could see the excitement in the students’ faces and you knew they will be even more excited after your next words. “I need a partner to help me with that lesson. Professor, would you like to be my little helper?” You looked directly at your husband with a kind smile but your eyes were shining with mischief. Severus raised his eyebrow at your “little helper” phrase, he noted to have a revenge when you two were alone. But still he walked to the middle and stood in front of you.

“How can I address you Professor?” You were hardly holding back a laugh when you tried to act like you have never seen him before.

“Professor Snape.” He simply said with his thick voice, he was glad that you didn’t continue to call him your little helper.

“Pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape.” You held your hand out smiling cheekily, he shook it kindly while trying not to roll his eyes at you.

“I know we just met but I want to take this relationship into the next level, Professor Snape. Could you please attack me?” You batted your eyelashes at him in a theatrical way while the students and the other professors burst into laughter. You were sure Severus would have his way with you after the things you have done and that sent shivers down your spine. You and Severus pulled out your wands and took your places, in seconds you two started to duel, at the same time you were giving information to the students about the spells you are using. It has been almost 10 minutes that you were duelling and you wanted to end it graciously, well at least it would be gracious for you. You took the rope which was hanging by your belt, you threw it to air before anyone could understand what’s going on you put a spell on it which made it to wrap around Severus Snape. He let out an annoyed growl while trying to balance himself, falling down in front of the students would be the last thing he wanted. The students were cheering like crazy, they were having the time of their lives by seeing their most scariest professor tied up with the rope. Severus was cursing them with his black eyes, he would make them pay for this for sure. You grinned and saluted the students then made your way towards Severus, he has managed to stand still but his wand was on the ground. You took it gently then with a flick of your wand you let the angry professor free and handed his wand back to him.

“Please applause Professor Snape, he was great but…” You looked at him with a grin. “I was greater.”

Once again everyone burst into laughter while applauding you both but Severus wasn’t having any of it. You adored how grumpy he could get and you just wanted to kiss him right here and there.

After your short class, Dumbledore invited you to have a tea with him which you gladly accepted. You told him about the class and your duel which he enjoyed way too much and he regretted missing to see Severus’s face after his defeat. You left his room after a while and you were heading back to gardens to fly to the ministry but instead you made your way to the dungeons. When you arrived the potions class, you carefully listened the door but you couldn’t hear anything which gave you the confidence to knock on the door. Couple of seconds later you heard the baritone voice, you walked in immediately but he didn’t raise his head from the papers in front of him. You closed the door behind you and walked towards his desk.

“Hello my little helper.” You rested your hands on his table and leaned to his face. His eyes met with yours after he heard your cheerful voice. He put his quill down.

“If you call me this one more time Y/N…”

“What will you do Severus?” You moved around and sat in front of him on his desk. His eyes lingered on your body for a while then he slowly stood up from his chair just to stood between your legs.

“You will be tied up to our bed with this rope of yours and I won’t be very gentle.” He whispered to your ear and he gave a squeeze to your thighs.

“Booked then, my.little.helper.”


End file.
